Ruin My Farce
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "No mercy, no ideology, no emotions. That would be my code if I paid for this, I don't. Nor will I ever pay those of the Elite."
1. What begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series Teen Wolf, its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairings:**

Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

Evil!Stiles/Scott McCall

Kira/Scott

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

**Summary****: **"No mercy, no ideology, no emotions. That would be my code if I paid for this, I don't. Nor will I ever pay those of the Elite. I am the Bloodhound. I am the hunter, all of you my prey."

* * *

Echo House

He ran as fast as he could, until his legs hurt like a bitch and his muscle started cramping. _Running fucking blows! I need to get out of here! I will survive this!_ _I can, right?_

He thought as he ran faster than before not minding the pain or blood as much because it seemed adrenaline had taken over.

_Why am I so cold? I should just give up, these bastards will find me! No. Where are they? I know they can see me._

The dim corridors towards the far left came into view. He ceased his running and almost screamed in agony and fright as he felt his body start to show signs of wanting-needing to go into shock.

_If that happens, it is all over. I will not give them the satisfaction. _He took a second to try to breathe and he blinked rapidly. In order; to try to block out the pain, analyze his options and predicament.

The walls were stained with blood and gore as a horrid stench attacked his senses. He felt vile rise in his throat as closed his eyes, shook his head and drops of blood hit the ground loud enough for him to distinct where each fell.

He looked down one of the many corridors. They seemed to contradict the right side completely.

For, it was so damn _clean _and tasteful. He _almost_ cried or let out a chuckle full of hysteria. Both.

If he didn't know better he would have thought at least _there_ he would be slightly safe. But _no._

"I- so thirsty...I...need water-" His whole body shook and he started losing focus quickly but his mind cleared slightly as he felt something warm hit his arm and trembling hands.

Whatever it was _burned_ against his cold and sweaty skin. He blinked slowly as he reached for his mouth and he looked back at his hand slowly. He resisted the urge to vomit.

His body was failing him but he was done running.

A small smile graced his face as he ran a hand thru his blood soaked hair and whistled a low tune.

Something in his soul told him that 'whatever' was behind those doors would be far worse than anything he could ever hope to imagine.

It would be great fun.

* * *

The water of the shower was hot but not burning as it hit their skin. A beautiful brunette haired woman kissed her handsome boyfriend passionately.

He kissed her soaked body slowly as he touched her figure and her legs wrapped around him. The scent of blackcurrant and raspberries filled the steamy air around them as they took advantage of their 'alone' time.

Her back hit the wall and he set a slow pace but her eyes flashed light blue and he smirked.

.

.

.

"Stiles!"

The young man in question looked at Scott and Kira then stared back at his girlfriend as she walked down the crowded hallway. She walked slowly but with purpose and people parted a path for her.

He got out an old book from his locker and shoved it into his backpack quickly.

"Hey man, we'll catch you later." As Scott said the words he smiled at Stiles and he was going to walk away with Kira. To give him privacy with his girlfriend but Isaac approached them with Alison and Lydia.

The teen wolf with light brown curly hair winked at the approaching girl and Stiles was like. 'No bitch. She's mine.' So Isaac backed off slightly.

"What is this? A pack meeting or something..." Asked Malia as she reached them and Stiles kissed her briefly.

Lydia rolled her eyes and her voice serious but it sounded sarcastic as she said. "No. We would not have invited you. And the twins nor Derek are here."

Allison and Kira shared a look but they didn't say anything. Stilinski glared at Lydia and he was about to say something but his phone started vibrating and he walked away with Malia.

"What the hell Lydia?" Scott's voice was annoyed but he sighed and took Kira's hand as he walked towards English class.


	2. New player

**Disclaimer:**I do not; own the show/series Teen Wolf, its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairings:**

Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

Evil!Stiles/Scott McCall

Kira/Scott

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

**Summary****: **"No mercy, no ideology, no emotions. That would be my code if I paid for this, I don't. Nor will I ever pay those of the Elite, I am the Bloodhound. I am the hunter, all of you my prey."

* * *

Eichen House

Twelve light bulbs brightened up the freezing room, the last two flickered every few seconds. He was cold and his body felt heavy as he tried to get up.

He wasn't quite sure why he dozed off and he did not know how it was that he ended up asleep on an old dingy mattress instead of his comfortable bed.

Where were his clothes? Moreover, why was he not able to move much?

His head hurt and he felt dizzy as he lifted his head a little and whispered the words. "Why…why can't I move?"

The light burned as he strained to readjust his eyesight to it and he tried to stand or even move, but realization dawned on him that it wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Gleefully delighted voices and screams of agony alike echoed within the room. He heard it all; they ranged in dialect and tenor but he was aware that he had landed and currently was in, some deep shit.

The second he awoke, good for him but not really cause shit would get real. _I am subjected in a room and subjugated to the eight-point restraint… Awesome…When the f-how did I get handcuffed or here?! _

He noticed that there were no windows in sight but that the room was big and there was a large metal table with different pieces of equipment on it then again he couldn't see more.

Minutes passed before footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. He let his eyes fall shut as he breathed slowly to calm himself down and he focused on the nearing voices.

"-ow much did you pay for this one?" _That's a man's voice…Wait I-I know that voice! It's- _His eye's snapped open when he heard the next words and he pulled harder on his restraints, struggling even more than before to actually set himself free.

His heart pounded faster and his blood felt cold in his veins as he heard the next words.

"$25,000 for an American. You have no idea how _ready_ and excited I am that I can kill someone in my hometown. I hate all these stuck up-"

He thrashed around but the metal and leather kept him still so he did the only thing that gave him a slim chance at survival. Screamed.

Surely, someone would hear him.

.

.

"Okay, I got you." Kira said then held her right hand up as she listened to a low beeping sound. The school was holding 'hearing' tests so everybody was scheduled to be at the nurse's office at different times of the week.

The test hadn't worked out so well for Lydia, at first sense she had 'Banshee probs.' But Melissa, Scott's mom-who happened to be a nurse and chill person. Had assured the school nurse that the popular ginger was all good.

Three more beeps were heard and the nurse said she could head back to class.

Up next was Danny so the pretty 'lightning' Kitsune took off the headphones and the cute lacrosse player said. "Pass it oh-va sistah." She laughed blithely and he smiled.

* * *

Econ Class

Malia was fidgeting in her seat and she made a low noise of distress. It wasn't low enough for people not to hear it and it sounded suspiciously like a whimper of pain.

People had been fucking bored off their minds in that class but the noise seemed to wake up and intrigue a few.

Coach 'what's his face' raised an eyebrow at the 'were-coyote' and he sighed then asked. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Do you need to go to the nurse or something?"

The girl in question, looked like a deer caught in the headlights and shook her head briskly. She was planning to deny that anything was wrong, that is until she got stomach pains and her eyes fell shut as she grit her teeth leisurely.

The lacrosse coach looked at her expectantly as he waited almost thirty seconds and she clutched at her stomach. Her voice was low and she sounded confused as she said. "I uh…can I um?"

Scott and Aiden looked at each other then at Allison and Jerad for some reason.

Bobby blinked then he said. "Get on with it Malia, I have a class full of half-dead teenagers to bore."

Malia felt blood rush to her ears and face as it heated up, when she stood up quickly and asked. "Hey, can I go to the restroom?"

She didn't wait for him to respond but she thought she had seen him nod before she dipped and powerwalked to her destination.

Stiles had been asleep and drooling cause the class was lame. Besides, he was tired and he knew most of what the coach was covering.

Hearing Malia's name woke him up and he barely had enough time to see her rushing out the door. He got up fast, was about to run after her to see if something was wrong.

.

.

.

However, that didn't happen for the reason that the coach snapped his fingers and his voice was annoyed as he said. "What the hell are you doing? Sit back down Stilinski!"

The energetic man sat back down but quickly blurted the only thing he could think of in his still dead-tired state. "I need to leave now. So ya'know make it happen, sir."

The lacrosse coach didn't seem amused but now the whole class had gained interest so that was a plus, but not really.

What happened next was awkward.

"Fine. Give me a reason and you can go Stilinski, you only got one shot." His eye twitched at the lacrosse player's response.

His voice very serious as he said the words."I need to go masturbate; to you know, get along and bond with my hand." Then he winked suggestively at him and all of the people near him simultaneously.

The coach Finstock felt his eye twitch as he said. "I'm too old for this shit." Then he dismissed Stiles with a wave of his hand. The whole class blushed then stared at each other with a 'wtf' look and some laughed.

He thought he should have just stayed home another week, his gut wound had healed but by goodness were the kids in that town unashamed.

Isaac raised his hand little by little, gaining courage and momentum. Both.

But the teacher/coach was done with their crap for the day so he just said. "No." And Lahey put his hand down dejectedly.

.

"-lia where are you?" Stiles called out her name but he didn't hear a response so he took a chance and dipped into the girls' restroom.

"Stiles. My stomach hurts; hey, can you hold my bag." As Malia said the words, she threw her backpack at Stiles and voiced the words. "I think, I need to take a dump."

He raised an eyebrow and started saying. "Or it could be-" She farted loudly and he laughed a little as sat on the floor near the sink his voice jovial as he took it back and said. "Hey, it could be that… It's probably that."

.

.

Kira had decided to wait for Danny to finish. She sat outside of the nurse's office for almost three minutes, then they were walking down the hall and back to encon.

They smelt something funky and thought they had seen Stiles in the 'girl's room' so they did a double take.

"Hey man, what's up?" Mahealani walked up behind Stiles, not meaning to startle him or anything.

Stiles surprised the other lacrosse player when he pinned him to a wall then backed away from him quickly when Malia opened the door and Kira approached them.

Kira blinked and laughed as she said. "Uh gross, it smells like something died in here. Malia did you-"

Malia blushed as she washed her hands and was about to reply but Stiles smirked, his voice blatant as he said. "No. I did it; hold on, here comes a big one."

Then he got a lighter from his pocket, lit it near his butt and farted for like a minute. Fire could be seen.

Then it perished. What is more, the fire alarms came to life. All three of his companions stared.

Danny laughed and yelled the words. "You're a terrible person!"

Cold water poured all over the teen's bodies and items but they didn't mind, it was hot outside.

Stilinski shrugged but his voice was blasé as he wiped the water from his face slightly and said. "Class was boring. All I did was save us from _that_ and some time."

Then he took Malia's hand, interlacing their fingers flawlessly and called over his shoulder at Kira and Danny. "Now, let's get out of here before we get caught." The two teens followed without question or comment.

.

.

.

"Ethan wait, have you seen Lydia?" Allison looked around the cafeteria but she didn't see her. Scott and Isaac had texted her, saying that they had not seen her but Stiles called and said he had seen her making out with Aiden earlier.

He shook his head but said in a bored tone. "Apparently, Peter came by the school. Try calling Derek maybe he knows something."

They both heard the loud noise of the fire alarms then water sprayed all over the students and school's staff. Ethan looked down at his wet food and sighed as he got up and threw it away.

Allison frowned but followed closely behind for a minute then she saw Scott chatting with Malia and Danny as they walked down the hall.

Most people were drenched and angry. Cause the water fucked up things like; their phones, food, hair, projects. The science fair was coming up in a few weeks and some teens had wanted a head start, this year ten 'first' prize winners would receive a thousand dollars and free coffee for a year.

Nevertheless, that was not of import for Allison, she needed to find her best friend. The huntress spotted Aiden and walked towards him slowly cause the hall was packed with people trying to get out.

A girl with dark blonde hair that was walking behind Kira and Aiden said to no one in particular, her voice spiteful. "Can someone tell me _how_ new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click? It's like meeting another Allison all over again. Why the hell, doesn't that bitch invite me?"

Then she murmured the words. "Stuck up bastards."

Aiden and Kira kept walking as they ignored her words but they faltered slightly when they heard _who_ was behind her. 'They' spoke in a tone of voice _they_ never hoped to hear again.

It reminded them of the Nogitsune but they knew that the trickster fox was dead, so that wasn't possible. But damn Stiles to some extent, scared them all now that they knew how much potential he had in ruining everything they cared for.

Well everyone; except for Scott, Mr. Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, the people that didn't know of him, Malia and Danny. They didn't fear him at all.

Stiles put his arm on the girl's shoulder and his voice was low, even though the fire alarms were still going on. She and the teens around them heard him clearly, as he spoke.

Her back stiffened as he spoke. "Because she's hot. You see beautiful people _herd_ together. It's kinda funny, they're like cattle or sheep usually."

He gave a trifling chuckle but the girl did not dare join, she gulped because her throat felt dry and just walked at a cautiously slow pace. "In this case, we're pack." An unvoiced threat laced the words deeply.

Mr. Yukimura approached his daughter, Kira and Aiden wanted to stay behind to see what was going on with Stiles and the irritated blonde.

Allison changed his plans for the day, when she pulled him aside.

.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly and whispered the words near her ear. "The maker makes it but doesn't use it… The buyer buys it but doesn't need it... The one who needs it _never_ knows it... What is it?"

She took a shaky breath and her blood felt frozen as she tried not to shiver with fear then said one word but she could not look at him as he stole her emotions from her and left only a void sensation. "Coffin."

Stiles patted her shoulder twice and smirked. "Congratulations, I will allow you to live another week. I like your tattoo by the way Blythe, it is coming in nicely."

She felt cold sweat fall down her face but maybe he wouldn't notice. _Yeah right... _Then he backed away from her, his voice was relaxed as he said.

"Tell Garrett and Iona, I will be traveling to Russia for a week with my mate and to add thirty new toys to my collection. I hunger. I am insatiable."

* * *

**M. Note:**I want to thank the people that are following, favored or are reading. A few people will die in the next chapter(s).


	3. Polygon

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series Teen Wolf, its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairings:**

Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

Evil!Stiles/Scott McCall

Kira/Scott

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

* * *

The weather outside sucked really hard and people were pissed, they just wanted to go back to class to get the ordeal over with then go home and do whatever they felt like doing.

Stiles wasn't one of those lucky people. His body felt numb, he could barely breathe and even that hurt. He was still cold and his body felt heavy but he no longer tried to move.

The dingy mattress provided little comfort, well it had up until Blythe decided to pour salt all over his cut up and wounded flesh.

He recalled how it was he got here and all he wanted to do was die, if only that could solve his problem.

Finding Lydia and Peter was his top priority, well after setting himself free but he couldn't remember where he left them or how much time he had left.

She was coming back and he knew how to escape, all he had to do was give in.

He shut his eyes and counted back from ten.

.

He ran as fast as he could, until his legs hurt like a bitch and his muscle started cramping. _Running fucking blows! I need to get out of here! I will survive this!_ _I can, right?_

He thought as he ran faster than before not minding the pain or blood as much because adrenaline had taken over. He needed to find them before it was too late.

_Why am I so cold? I should just give up, these bastards will find me! No. Where are they? I know they can see me. I need to call my dad or Scott, I can't reach her phone even though its in my pocket. He won't let me. _

The dim corridors towards the far left came into view. He ceased his running and almost screamed in agony and fright as he felt his body start to show signs of wanting-needing to go into shock.

_If that happens, it's all over. I will not give them the satisfaction. _He took a second to try to breathe and he blinked rapidly. In order; to try to block out the pain, analyze his options and predicament.

The walls were stained with blood and gore as a horrid stench attacked his senses. He felt vile rise in his throat as closed his eyes, shook his head and drops of blood hit the ground loud enough for his ears to distinct where each fell.

He looked down one of the many corridors. They seemed to contradict the right side completely. For, it was so damn _clean _and tasteful.

If he didn't know better he would have thought at least _there_ he would be slightly safe. But _no._

All those 'shadows' in the building knew he was losing focus and control of his mind. He _almost_ cried or let out a chuckle full of hysteria.

Both.

"I- so thirsty...I...need water-" His whole body shook and he started losing focus quickly but his mind cleared slightly as he felt something warm hit his arm and trembling hands.

Whatever it was _burned_ against his cold and sweaty skin. He blinked slowly as he reached for his mouth and he looked back at his hand slowly.

He resisted the urge to vomit. Blood had dried on his hair and skin; it was starting to look brown, crusting rapidly and clashing horribly with his skin tone.

It wasn't important to him, he just wanted out. Deep down he knew that wouldn't happen. His body was failing him but he was done running.

Stiles felt something 'snap' in his brain and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to his knees but stayed in a kneeling position.

A fly flew onto his shoulder and into his ear.

A small smile graced his face as he stood up then ran a hand thru his blood soaked hair and whistled a low tune.

The nogitsune had regained control of his body, he could no longer fight it. Before he released his hold completely something in his soul told him that 'whatever' was behind those doors, the one the nogitsune was heading towards would be far worse than anything he could ever hope to imagine.

He took out a switchblade then brought out 'his' phone, the one he had stolen. Clicked on the camera app and opened the door to one of the rooms.

Time to make a snuff film.

Two girls were tied up, one was hanged with silver chains that burned her skin and held in place just above his head.

All she did was scream for help and beg for mercy, while the 'toy' to her left tried to cut a deal with him. Saying that her parents would pay any amount he wanted, if only he let her live and get out of that place alive.

She even offered to kill the girl that was held up in the air by chains. So much for loyalty or solidarity. He would kill her first and enjoy every second of her torment.

Both girls looked at him with fear in their eyes as he licked the blood on his fingers, it wasn't his own. He moved with commanding grace and gave them a sadistic smile as he moved towards the door, slowly taking in their fear.

Before he did that, he dropped the knife onto a metal table then got some surgical tools.

Once it was shut only screaming could be heard and even the other 'clients' were intimidated.

Lydia and Peter were up next; Kate had paid $50,000 for each after all, in exchange for Allison and Aiden. She was her family and he knew Deucalion, after she got whatever information he could provide…well it wouldn't end well for him.

.

.

Derek had been carrying groceries up to the loft when he got into the elevator and a pretty blonde girl followed. "Hey, are you new to Bacon Hills? I'm Derek Hale."

He felt a weird vibe coming off her so he had introduced himself, there was no point in making more enemies he thought. Maybe being polite wouldn't bite him in the ass later on.

She pushed the button to her floor and he said it was cool so, she spoke. "Hi, no just to the apartment building."

He thought his next question would catch her off guard so he said. "How was your day?"

She took it in stride and seemed somewhat tired-like as she replied. "It was iffy but you know what they say. Any day above ground is a good one."

They looked at each other for a moment then she gave him a card and introduced herself.

* * *

_Blythe __Jeloudova_

_Em: _blatanikov_ _

Elite Hunting

101001-1B

* * *

Derek looked down at the card and said in a low voice. "Oh fancy, what is this a family business?"

She gave a small smile then said. "Something like that. Contact me if you're bored and have money to spare. I just have a feeling, you are going to enjoy this."

He raised an eyebrow then looked at the numbers and asked. "What is the code for?"

"You'll see if we meet again, farewell Mr. Hale." With those words she walked away leaving Derek to wonder who she was and why he had a bad feeling about her.

One thing he knew for sure though, she smelled like death.

.

.

.

"Where is everyone?" Scott asked Ethan then he looked at Kira, Isaac, Malia and Danny. They all shrugged then looked back at him.

Ethan spoke and said. "Allison asked me the same thing at lunch. I told her that Peter had come by the school, and that she should try calling Derek."

Kira raised an eyebrow then spoke. "My dad pulled me aside at the fire drill and I saw Allison talking to Aiden but I don't know where they went."

"I called Stiles and he isn't answering." Malia wanted to follow Isaac's suggestion as he said.

"Maybe we should call the sheriff or Deaton. I can't smell or sense them. There's something weird going on here."

The group looked at each other then at Danny as he said he would be able to track their phones thru GPS.

Scott's phone rang and Derek called them to get over to his apartment asap, he had news. Whatever he had to say, it wasn't something they could talk about over the phone.

* * *

**M Note:** Blythe belongs to me and looks like Ashley Benson, Hanna from 'Pretty little liars"

Stiles is being held captive along with others in Echo House. He 'dies' repeatedly and can be possessed by the nogitsune at any time because they will be forever connected and the fox spirit can't live without him as his host.


	4. Were-jaguar

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series 'Teen Wolf' its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairing:**

slight: Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

* * *

"Stop! Hey, look over there. Is that Lydia and Stiles? Where's Allison or Aiden and Peter?" Scott had spoken the words as he brought his motorcycle to a stop and looked at Kira and his pack as they ran forward to the unconscious teens on the middle of the road.

Malia practically jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop then ran faster then all of them and hit her knees hard on the asphalt as she cradled Stiles head in her arms and looked him over for wounds.

She didn't give a shit about anyone else there save for Scott and maybe Kira-Danny, they had become fast-friends sort of. Well, they were pack.

"Lydia can you hear me?" Danny asked while shaking her slightly and she gasped as her eyes opened. Then almost pushed Malia off Stiles cause she had confused him for Peter.

Stiles came to, locked eyes with Malia then his friends and kind of laugh-sobbed while she helped him stand slowly. He kissed her hard and that surprised not only her but also the rest of their pack. Good for him.

"Wait, this isn't my phone? God, where the hell is Peter? I never thought I'd miss him, we need to find Derek. Someth- " Lydia stopped talking when she turned the thing over then noticed that she was holding Allison's phone and it was covered in blood with a yellow note on it.

"Did you see Aiden or Allison?" Ethan asked Lydia and Stiles in an aggressive tone but both teens saw only worry. He said, 'should we have' in a confused tone and she looked worried as she said 'no why, where are they?'

"It says 'Play me'. I really don't think we should, I have a bad feeling." No one heeded Danny's advice.

.

.

.

Kira texted her parents, maybe they'd seen something like this before or something and Scott's dad was next on her list. Since, he was FBI and organized crime stuff was dealt by-with his people.

Malia tried to calm Ethan down, she knew her _trying_ to be 'nice' would make Stiles proud but Danny didn't help yet kind-of did. When he said, that their missing pack members phones were fucked and that he couldn't locate their location thru GPS.

All the teen's there thought it about time to involve the adults, otherwise they'd have a full blown panic attack and cry because they felt powerless to save their friends from a psycho bitch that came back from being dead, damn zombie.

Lydia called the sheriff while Isaac dialed Deaton's number frantically and Scott was leaving a voicemail for Gerard, maybe he was in on this. It didn't seem likely. But what if he knew something?

Then left one for Chris. He didn't answer either. _Why the hell weren't they answering?_

"Hello, Mr. Argent? We-we were driving over to Derek's house it, oh god it happened so fast! Kate, I-I think your sister's back. She has Allison and Aiden but we don't know where they are. Lydia disappeared but maybe she and Peter know something?"

"Fuck, sir we- I can't sense them. Please, call me back as soon as you hear this! I will find your daughter- " Scott tried to sound as calm as possible but he was freaking out and heard a beep sound that signaled the end of the message, that didn't help calm him at all.

.

The room was beautiful, hell if Allison and Aiden weren't strapped down to metallic chairs that were bolted to the ground they'd have thought it a suite only fit for people loaded with cash or good taste in art probably both.

"Wh-where are we? Aiden, hey can you hear me psst A-" Allison stopped talking when she noticed a camera, someone was watching. She had been in 'predicaments' and followed gut feelings before, they were life-savers but this time things felt different…she felt a _dire_ need to run.

"I can't break free and roaring doesn't seem to work this room is soundproof. I don't see any windows or our phones but look to your left-" Aiden stopped talking when a pretty woman walked thru the room and regarded them both with boredom.

"What- _no_ you're dead, how the hell are you here?!" Allison spoke the words angrily to the stranger.

For an instant the stranger looked remorseful, it flickered away just as fast as it had arrived. She held a Beretta 90-Two and what appeared to be a phone, she took a pic of the teens then sent a text to their friends.

"I loved you once sweetie. Now, be a good girl. Smile at the camera honey, it will be the last." At Kate's _almost_ soothing like tone her niece couldn't help but follow her command and a few tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of her Dad and how he would now be alone.

Then of Isaac and how much she had wanted him to be happy. Lastly, of Scott. Her first love, her only love. But it wasn't enough, not in the end.

She took a deep breath then looked at Aiden, oh she wished their pack could save him.

Sadly, she wasn't delusional. Kate would stop at nothing. She had proven that not even death could hold her back.

"Un" She thought of her childhood and parents.

"Deux" Thought of Scott and what a life married to him might have been like.

"Trois" She was terrified but would not let it be known.

* * *

A gun shot was the only thing heard for a second then Aiden thrashed harder in his chair.

"I don't know who you are or what Allison did to you but one moment I'm on the school campus and the next, here. Where ever the fuck this place is. What, do you want from me? But what the hell did she do to you?"

Kate laughed then tsked and licked a little blood that had landed on her cheek. "I'm going to send a message. My brother and all those who betrayed me will receive it soon enough. I want to enjoy my kill first."

She walked over to a metal table and left the semi-automatic pistol as she put on some thick gloves then got a silver sling-blade dipped in mountain ash. Aiden growled at her hoping to scare her off but something told him this bitch feared little.

"And you can't text or call? I think murder is a little overboard." He looked defiant as his low words hit her ears and her fingers almost clutched into a fist but she let her anger go while walking slowly for effect.

"Oh, you were a _good_ investment. And to think, I almost let him keep you."

.

Stiles walked down the hall looking at ease. He had effectively rinsed off all the blood on his person and walked while putting a new shirt on that looked exactly like the one his friends had seen him in last.

Just as he was about to congratulate one of the new clients on their first kill, he heard a voice he had been waiting all day to hear. He looked down at his phone and witnessed Kate shoot Allison in the face point-blank.

Blood and gray-white matter covered Aiden, while he had the decency to look shocked then hid his emotions behind his poker face.

Seven minutes of torture passed and then came the decapitation. _Someone must have gotten bored. _He thought as he sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of a hallway.

Satisfied clients and screaming victims or carts of dead bodies, wheeled by butchers passed him by without incident. No one dared disturb him, not while he was entertained.

Everyone knew better, even if they had no idea who he was.

Once this video was leaked to the family members-pack and police- he'd think on whether to involve them or not. Regardless, it was irrelevant at the moment but as Blythe had said the more the merrier.

This would be mayhem in its purest form. Oh. He _needed_ to see it live, it could be a risk. If he wasn't careful. Oh well, he'd just try faking it.

.

.

"I-I cant do this not anymore, just not now. I'm taking a break from all this, sorry but I can't deal with this shit-" Isaac threw up as he caught a glimpse of the video again.

"I would have left you for dead or probably eaten you. If this were the wild, hell if I was hungry. I'd probably eat her too."

Isaac growled but Malia held her ground. Golden irises met blue and their claws itched to tear open flesh as their wolfish-fangs extended, they were out for blood.

Scott knew if he didn't intervene, someone else was going to die that night.

Lydia held Stiles back while he had a certain 'look' in his eyes, hell his demeanor changed and she was kinda scared to go near him but shoved it down in order to keep him from doing something he'd regret. Kira protected Danny and Ethan howled in sorrow- rage at the sight of his dead brother, he couldn't even hold him.

His secret was out, now his boyfriend knew he was a wolf but that wasn't of import at least not in this moment. He would find his brother's killer and invent a new torture method for that bitch.

Scott was still their Alpha and they would fall to command, maybe the Hale family just mourned the dead differently. It did not matter; they were still pack, still friends and practically kin, except with no blood relations.

"All of you just shut the fuck up, we will find her."

"What happens when we do, huh Scott?! Are you just gonna let her go free or will you hand her over to the Calaveras? You think you can _risk_ her escaping again, maybe this time she'll go after your parents or more of your friends. Until no one is left standing beside you! Answer me."

.

When Kate finished observing her work, she shut off the video-camera and ripped of Allison's blood-soaked necklace then put in on. She walked over to the wall to her right and pushed a button then took a moment to appreciate her 'artwork'.

Three seconds passed before one of the facility's custodians, a butcher looking mofo walked in the room with dolly-cart of bodies, once filled it was to be transported by elevator to a separate floor.

That floor was where the magic happened just kidding, it was just containing a few furnace-equipped disposal rooms. The bodies were cut into smaller parts and then incinerated because they had to make sure the crimes didn't trace back to them.

The victims belongings; personal crap like their clothes, backpacks, and other stuff were collected from wherever they were 'acquired' then checked for any valuables.

Such as currency, jewelry, credit or debit cards those last two were also incinerated. It sucked that no one would ever know what became of their loved one, well some people knew.

The 'casualties' of depraved fucks were transferred to a dolly-cart and moved to a huge side-closet. That room was completely washed and cleaner then some of the victim/clients homes, which Stiles found pathetic.

He knocked once, she had been expecting him.

.

.

Peter and Lydia had been sedated heavily and were both out cold but Stiles knew that wouldn't last long.

Stiles gave a sadistic giggle and set his plan into motion.

Oh, how he loved Kate at the moment. He hauled the beautiful banshee girl over his shoulder and half-dragged Peter with his other hand.

Stiles loved his Jeep with a passion that few questioned, yet all knew too well but he needed it out of the way for his plan. Sure, he wouldn't sacrifice his car. It was just as important to him as his Dad, Malia or Scott.

He bit his lower lip in concentration for a second then narrowed his eyes when he figured out the perfect spot and he texted Blythe. She had Aiden's phone and would have to cancel his flight to Russia.

Kate would have Derek all to herself for a few hours. In return, he'd volunteer to play a game.

New players-pawns would arrive soon, he was ready.

* * *

I was listening to 'You Fight Me' by Breaking Benjamin and 'Cool Kids' by Echo Smith while typing this.

M Note I: I would have posted sooner but I was busy dying because of some stupid shit and solidarity but its all good now, so yeah.


	5. Doppler

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series 'Teen Wolf', its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise-movies etc but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff.

**M note:**

It's been a while since I've posted so 'hi guys' I'm all late. I use this as a generic term. Ok, I'll get moving but I guess this wasn't addressed probably so I'll do that real quick.

This story's layout is eerily similar to that of the 'Hostel movies' by Eli Roth, enough to be like 'oh you've seen it too' but not enough to be a complete ripoff cause if I wanted 'Hostel' again I would just 're-watch the movie(s).

I was listening to 'Dirt Room' by Blue October

* * *

'This body is not me.

I am not limited by this body.

I am life without boundaries.

I have never been born, and I have never died.

Look at the ocean and the sky filled with stars, manifestations from my wondrous true mind.

Since before time, I have been free.

Birth and death are only doors through which we pass, sacred thresholds on our journey.

Birth and death are a game of hide- and seek.

So laugh with me, hold my hand, let us say good-bye, say good-bye, to meet again soon.

We meet today.

We will meet again tomorrow.

We will meet at the source every moment.

We meet each other in all forms of life.'

\- Thich Nhat Hanh

* * *

Isaac looks at them for what feels like months but only a few seconds have passed by.

His heart is beating at a worrisome rhythm as he tries to calm himself down but nothing is happening so he mentally counts down from a hundred.

He knows that he should probably apologize for his outburst earlier but he's done trying things Scott's way.

They've lost too much, now it's time for a retaliation of sorts.

.

Scott is busy with Stiles and his father.

Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski are asking questions and writing things down like they are preparing to study for the bar exam.

They are speaking quickly of day's events.

Asking then to get busy and start recalling-retelling everything that they can remember while Danny is probably not wanting to get involved because he doesn't want to be questioned.

The noise is defining even though they are trying to make sure the news doesn't spread like wildfire.

It's immensely difficult to just sit there and watch while Lydia calls her mom and tries to hold back from crying.

Kira offers him some coffee but he declined and began to walk away but lingers long enough to say.

"Tell Scott I'll be at Eichen House, there is someone I've in mind who could be of help."

"I could go with you. It's not the wisest choice, solitude. At least not with all of the killing..." Kira catches herself but it's too late.

He doesn't care, it isn't like she is being unrealistic here with her implication or lying.

"It's all right, stay here and help keep everyone from going out. At least until I return. I'm going straight there and back."

"Be careful."

"Yeah, sure."

He noticed that Malia and Ethan are no where in sight but he can't really care about anything other than Allison's death.

He needs to get to Eichen House. Maybe Meredith can help them find the rest of his friends. Since she isn't affected, standing in the middle of this and of a clear-for the most part-mind...

It might not work.

He's not sure what will though so he is ready to try anything though.

If it means Allison's killer will lay just as dead as she is.

He'll bid for time and come up with a strategy soon enough, of this he is certain.

For now he just needs to stop being is here, surrounded by all this death but he falters near the door.

This feeling...is it what a banshee feels on a daily basis or is it just exclusive to someone who belongs in Scott's pack or stumbles upon Beacon Hills.

.

.

Stiles noticed the door closing 'behind-the-scenes' so to speak. Ethan, Malia and some others went missing.

He made a deal to keep Scott and Malia off limits above anyone else but his father, Melissa and Bobby were second in line with Lydia and Kira.

Isaac, Liam and Danny should also be protected.

If they are threatened in anyway Scott will get suspicious. That would not be wise.

It doesn't mean he cannot have a little fun though

Derek and Peter are up for debate.

By now Blythe is probably done with her set task. Once he lay out the ground work there was nothing that could stand in her way.

He does not trust the newcomers but they won't stand in his way.

.

.

.

The ticking of the watch on Mr. McCall's wrist needed to stop.

Otherwise he would not be held accountable if said man happens to loose more than just a few fingers.

"Stiles..." Scott's questioning whether he is fully involved in the conversation now because his best friend hasn't spoken for like five minutes.

"What?" He looks at Scott then Mr. McCall, he had tuned out half if not most of their conversation.

He could blame his 'spacing out' on the fact that a normal person would be concerned, scared that two of their friends just got murdered.

The killer going all out in an elegant manner, snuff film and all.

Stiles wants to smile but holds back.

He has to intensify the punch he's delivering to his role.

He looks at his hands as he bites his lower lip and allows a shiver to run through him as if his 'friends' deaths actually affected him in any way and he's losing his shit.

"Our pack, we are being targeted. I'm scared..." A couple of tears are falling and Scott looks away because this display is getting to him.


End file.
